With a development of a multimedia service for such as media streaming, a video conference or video on demand, a multicasting service has become an important service on wireless networks. The multicasting service is a one-to-many multi-party communication mode. It reduces consumption of network resources in a multi-party communication. Recently, multicasting service providers are paying more and more attention to how to efficiently manage multicast users and network resources so as to make the multicasting service reliable and diversified.